Saimu
by Uchiha B
Summary: Instead of remaining in Kaede's village, Kagome chose to accompany Kohaku instead. That choice was certainly the start of a possible new romance, IY/Sengoku Basara, Kagome x Yukimura


Disclaimer: I own nothing

One-shot? I dunno

* * *

"I'm grateful."

Kagome paused, glancing up from the herbs she had just recently gathered for both current use and later storage, "I know you are," She smiled, "You don't need to keep on thanking me. It's why I am here and I'm happy to help."

"Still, if not for you, Kagome-dono, I most certainly would have succumbed to my injuries if you had not come across me," The male's hand unconsciously slid down to his bandaged stomach, "I owe you my life."

"Again, it's what I do," Kagome sighed with exasperation, though she could not help the smile that quickly broke through, "But I never expected to ever come across the famous Sanada Yukimura of all people!"

"I'm not that famous!" Yukimura quickly waved off her comment, though if one looked at his face close enough, they would be able to see the slight tone of red, "I am a mere vassal to my Oyakata-sama, Takeda Shingen-dono!"

"Kagome-sama is right," A voice interrupted them and both looked up to see a boy in about his mid-teens step in the small clearing with an armful of firewood, "Even us Taijiya have heard your name as of late, Sanada-sama."

Yukimura blinked, sitting up slowly even though Kagome gave him a warning glance to stay put where he was, "It is one of the most highest of honours to be acknowledged by the Taijiya clan! I humbly accept your words, Kohaku-dono!"

"Don't move around too much, Yukimura-san. I healed the worst of your wounds, but you still should take it easy," Kagome reprimanded, smiling once again when Kirara bounded up from behind Kohaku to her side, "Did you scout the area, Kohaku-kun?"

"Yes," Kohaku nodded, "I have exterminated the lesser Youaki in the immediate surroundings. We should be safe for the night."

"I'll put up a barrier just in case," Kagome stood, not noticing Yukimura's slightly flustered gaze as he stared at the tightly fitted Taijiya uniform that Sango had so kindly made for her, "That way we can all get some sleep without worrying about any surprise attacks."

"Would you like help, Kagome-sama?" Kohaku asked, watching as Kagome grabbed her Ofuda so she could place them on the trees in the vicinity.

"It's fine," Kagome smiled, "Just make sure that Yukimura-san doesn't move around too much. I should be back in a few minutes." With that, she was out of sight to stick the holy charged paper on the trees in the area.

"I soil Kagome-dono's hands," Yukimura sighed, lying back on the strange bedding that the Miko had called a 'sleeping bag', "She should not touch the blood of a lowly Samurai such as myself."

"It's how Kagome-sama is," Kohaku said with a fond expression, "She doesn't care if you're a human or a demon. She just wants to help as many as she can."

"It is a surprise to see such a cheerful Miko," Yukimura tapped the bandages wrapped around his stomach, "They may defend humans from Youkai, but they still are very cold in their demeanour."

"Kagome-sama was raised differently – _far_ differently from all of us," Kohaku began to light the fire and his face grew grim, "She forgives those who don't deserve it and sees the good in everyone."

It was the reason Kagome had even chosen to travel with him around the country when she had finally emerged from the well after three whole years.

' _Not that he deserves Kagome-sama's loyalty,'_ Kohaku thought with a frown as silver hair and gold eyes flashed through his mind, _'He left and disappeared the minute Kagome-sama was trapped on her side of the well and hasn't been seen since.'_

"I am unsure how to repay my debt to Kagome-dono," Yukimura admitted, "Surely my life is not enough." He then began to mutter to himself in possible ways to return the favour to the Miko who had saved his life.

' _I'm sure you will more than fully repay your debt, Sanada-sama,'_ Kohaku thought with a smile, having not missed how attentive Yukimura was towards Kagome, _'In a way that she most deserves.'_

He could hope.


End file.
